christinaaguilerafandomcom-20200223-history
The Stripped Tour
The Stripped Tour was Christina Aguilera's third concert tour launched in support of her fourth studio album Stripped. It acted as a continuation of her Justified & Stripped Tour with Justin Timberlake. The tour reached Europe, Asia and Australia. The set list was quite similar to the Justified and Stripped Tour. Christina was expected to return to North America in the summer of 2004, however, the 29 dates were canceled at the last minute due to her suffering vocal cord injuries. The tour garnered mixed reviews from contemporary music critics, who were divided on the tour's set list and Christina's performances. The tour is estimated to have grossed over US $75 million internationally, becoming her most successful tour to date. An accompanying full-length DVD "Stripped Live in the U.K." was recorded during the concert held in London, the United Kingdom and was released in 2004. Synopsis The Stripped Tour's synopsis is quite similar to Christina's part during The Justified and Stripped Tour in 2003. The tour began with the video introduction of "Stripped Intro", featuring Christina handcuffed, blindfolded and sitting in a chair as the words "scandal," "gossip" and "lies" flashed across the screen. Then, the curtain dropped, she strutted out singing "Dirrty" and "Get Mine, Get Yours", with big curly black locks, a black and hot-pink halter with belly-baring plunging neckline, pants and spiked heels. Christina performed "The Voice Within" as the follow-up, with a long black dress. The acoustic version of "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" sounded "like a seasoned veteran of decades." During the performance, she gave a speech: "Thank you so much for coming... I'm getting that feeling again and it's a blessing. Yes, I've grown up a little bit. Now I'm 22... I'm so happy you've grown with me." Christina took off the stage again, performing the "Egyptian-turned-metal" version "Genie in a Bottle" where she rolled on a giant "X" which portrayed her then newly established alter ego "Xtina." Wearing "hot pink straps attached to her outfit," Christina slowly unraveled herself as the "genie" in the song, provocatively danced her way out of the bottle. The performance of "Can't Hold Us Down" featured a pink "spark-shooting" motorcycle with girls dancing around and against boys who tried to poke them. Then, she belted out "Make Over," a "lush" midtempo pop rock song with the "rhythmic trot of a Spanish spaghetti Western," featuring "chain-link fence." During the medley of two Spanish songs from Mi Reflejo, "Contigo en la Distancia" and "Falsas Esperanzas", a male dancer ripped off the skirt she wore, revealing tiny denim boy-cut shorts underneath. Later, Christina "saucily" replied, "Just because my album is called 'Stripped,' doesn't mean you can take my clothes off." Following the video interlude of "Loving Me 4 Me," she performed the ballad "Impossible." Christina changed into a "silky empire-waisted" red dress to channel her favorite singer, Etta James and performed her two hit songs "At Last" and "I Prefer You." The rendition of "Lady Marmalade" from the soundtrack "Moulin Rouge!" was described as "a playful romp" between four male dancers dressed as sailors and four female members of the troupe in lingerie. Christina continued with the "gorgeous ache" of her own waltz ballad "Walk Away." The performance of "Fighter" had more feelings and excitements, though the sound mix was lacking and the performance version of "What a Girl Wants" was provided with some well-deserved dance moves in which Christina dressed a purple shirt and shorts. Christina ended her part with "Beautiful," wearing jeans and a T-shirt which emblazoned with the words "God sees no color." Setlist "Stripped Intro" (Video Introduction) #"Dirrty" #"Get Mine, Get Yours" #"The Voice Within" #"Genie in a Bottle" #"Can't Hold Us Down" #"Make Over" "Salsa" (Dance Interlude) #"Contigo en la Distancia"\"Falsas Esperanzas" #"Infatuation" #"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" #"Cruz" "Loving Me 4 Me" (Video Interlude) #"Impossible" #"At Last" #"Lady Marmalade" #"Walk Away" #"Fighter" #"Stripped Pt. 2" (Video Interlude)" #"What a Girl Wants" Encore #"Beautiful" Category:Tours